Problem: Convert $\dfrac{58}{21}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $58 \div 21 = {2}\ \text{ R } {16}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{21}{21} = {\dfrac{42}{21}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $16$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{16}}{21}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{16}{21}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{42}{21}} + {\dfrac{16}{21}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{58}{21}$.